


Back For Good:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Hugs, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes home, & he & Danny resumes where they left off, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	Back For Good:

*Summary: Steve comes home, & he & Danny resumes where they left off, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams feels like his life was going better, since he is recovering from being tortured, & shot by Daiyu Mei. Then, He & his partner, & now lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, got together, & he is happier than ever. The Blond was smiling, & could stop, since it happened.

He is very lucky that he has Ohana that loves, & cares about him. But, He couldn’t help but miss his lover, Even though Steve texts, calls, & FaceTime him whenever he hits a new destination. It wasn’t the same, but it would have to do for now. The Loudmouth Detective decides to keep himself occupied, til the former seal returns home to Hawaii.

Things at **_Five-O_** are great as usual, The Taskforce was solving cases, & putting the criminals away, like it was nothing. Danny was glad that everyone was doing their part, Sgt. Lincoln Cole had been very useful, & showed what he is capable of. Then, One day, He got his wish, & he was excited that the **_Five-O Commander_** was coming home.

He was treating himself to a great dinner, The Shorter Man figures why not, Danny needed to be a little selfish once in awhile. The team visits regularly, & it boosts his mood, One particular night, He was making Italian, & he heard Eddie bark. He went over to check out the situation, & smiled, as he saw the one person that he was waiting for.

There was Steve in the flesh, “Hey, Danno, You missed me ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked with a smirk. Danny just laughed, & jumped up into his arms, & kissed crazily, & passionately, til they need to break for air. The Dark-Haired Man smiled, & said, “I am home, Danno, K am back for good”. Danny just hugged him, & leads him to where dinner was waiting, & also Eddie too.

The End.


End file.
